


A Not So Silent Night

by Useless_girl



Series: Come See My Cage [4]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Prison, Presents, Romance, Santa Kink, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: "...now things were different. They were free and it was going to be their first Christmas together."





	

**Note:** Well. This is my Christmas gift for some fans of ours. I hope they’ll enjoy it after nagging me in my head all day to write it out :D Another short-story into our “[Come See My Cage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7875286)” universe.

**Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story.

**Fandom/characters/rating/category:** Slipknot, Corey Taylor/Jim Root, prison AU, post-prison, R, slash, M/M, BDSM, D/s relationship, established relationship, Christmas, presents, Santa kink, romance, smut, some (kinda manly) fluff.

**A Not So Silent Night  
 _By Useless-girl_**

 Jim’s muscles were slightly burning as he gripped tighter the rope draped over his shoulder and kept pulling the pine tree that he had cut down in the forest. His breath formed small white clouds in the cold December air and he felt himself start sweating again under the tick layers of clothing he was wearing. The fresh snow kept crunching under his heavy work boots, but despite the effort he had to make to get back to their cabin, he had a smile on his face.

He planned on surprising his hard-working mate once his shift at the diner was over. It was Christmas the next morning, but unlike other “normal” people, they had to skip quite a few holidays in the past few years. Corey because of focusing on surviving in the criminal world and Jim because he was behind bars and although they had Christmas dinners in prison and sometimes he got a package from his old MC, he never really got into the “Christmas spirit”.

But now things were different. They were free and it was going to be their first Christmas together. This time the bearded man allowed himself to get excited. He was going to decorate the tree and the cabin and wait for his lover to get home. Maybe if there was going to be time, he will even bake some gingerbread cookies since he knew that Cor would take care of the food. He always brought home some leftovers from the diner, which was a good way to save a lot of money.

Finally reaching the small tool shed next to their home, Jim dropped the rope and adjusted his warm hat with a deep and satisfied sigh. He just had to get his tools to carve the trunk of the pine to make sure it wouldn’t fall over in the living area.

Some time later inside, when the tree was already standing, he took his heavy coat off and while sipping on a big mug of coffee, his hazel eyes looked over the lined up Christmas decorations on the table. He kept tapping the rhythm of a Slayer song on the wooden floor, his thoughts turning back to how he had to practically hide in one of the small shops after buying the decorations. The memory of seeing an unknown cop car rolling down the streets made him feel a bit restless. He hated the fact that he had to hide and lay low in the middle of nowhere because he was still a wanted criminal who escaped prison. At least they weren’t looking for Cor, because they thought he was dead. Either way Jim sent off a text message to his love to be careful while moving around in town. It was probably just a police car passing through, but better be safe than sorry, right?

Shaking his head, Jim finished his coffee before his thoughts could take a darker turn and he started decorating the tree and the little home. Yes, he was definitely going to bake some too, because he missed the smell of gingerbread. It reminded him of his childhood when everything was still nice and innocent.

***

Corey was going to be home in any minute. Finally. It was a busy day at the diner and he couldn’t wait to take a hot shower and snuggle up against his lover under the warm covers. Yes, it was fucking cold and crisp outside. Which wouldn’t bother him in general, but he was tired and his feet were hurting from standing and running around all day.

He loved their reliable and awesome truck so much! Especially since Jim fixed all kinds of shit on it. Corey didn’t even know half of the parts his tall handyman was babbling about so proudly that for a split second the short man nearly felt jealous of the truck. But now he patted the dashboard too once the cabin came into view, because it took the redhead up on the mountain’s snow-covered roads without a problem.

With his hat and hood on, he quickly grabbed the packed food from the passenger seat and jumped out of the truck before locking the vehicle and hurrying to the door.

“Hey, babe! Wow, it’s freezing cold outside, but it’s so fucking nice warm in here and hmm… smells divine too,” he said while kicking off his boots. _Gingerbread and… pot?_ Dropping the bag on the table he turned to take his coat off too, not seeing Jim in the living area. “Babe?” he called out for him, spotting the tree and the other decorations as well as the cookies on a plate. A huge warm smile nearly split his face in half as he hanged his coat.

“In here!” Jim’s voice reached him over the music. It was a bit distant, which told Corey that he was in their bedroom at the back. He quickly put the food into the fridge, wondering what Jim was doing. On his way to the bedroom he grabbed a cookie and started munching on it with a low moan. It tasted amazing. Well, although Cor was a chef now, he had learned the basics from his tall and handsome man.

“The tree and all looks really cool! I didn’t expect this. And the cookies are great… too…” he paused in the doorway, eyes glued to the bed. Yes, he was right about the pot and yes, Jim was up to something indeed.

He was lying on their bed smoking a joint, wearing only a red pair of boxers with small Christmas trees on it and he literally topped it with a Santa hat on his head. Although his beard was brown, it still completed the picture. “I’m happy you like it,” he giggled, obviously already getting high. “Merry early Christmas, love! Were you a good boy? ‘Cuz naughty Santa is here!” he added and the picture was only ‘ruined’ by the cute laugh that followed Jim’s words.

“Fuck…” Corey muttered.

“Oh you can also fuck Santa, if you were a good boy…” Jim smirked naughtily from under the hat, offering the rest of the pot to the short man. It seemed he managed to surprise Corey and it made Jim happier than any gift could. With that smile staying on his lips he watched his redhead quickly getting undressed until just his tee and boxers stayed on then Corey was crawling over to Jim to take the pot and quickly finish it off.

“You’re the fucking best,” he said while holding down the last drag and the next moment he leaned over to Jim to press his lips against the soft ones and share the puff with his lover. And if it turned into a passionate kiss with Jim’s beard and moustache rubbing against his skin, no one could blame him. It was insane how much he loved this man.

“Hi,” Jim smirked at Corey once the kiss was over and he felt the small (and cold) hand caressing his bare chest and stomach.

“Hi,” Corey grinned back, his fingers starting to play with a nipple, feeling it harden quickly.

“Soooo… you really like my surprise? I thought since it’s our first Christmas together…”

“I abso-fucking-lutely love it, babe. I’m actually pretty fucking moved by it, you know…” Corey smirked, his fingers sliding down under Jim’s underwear, making him hiss since they were still cold. Of course it just made Corey’s smile turn naughty too as they closed around the quickly filling and very beloved shaft.

“So were you?” Jim asked with a dreamy expression, mouth opening slightly on a lustful moan.

“What?” the redhead asked back, concentrating on jerking Jim teasingly, his lips finding a hard nipple to suck and chew on. It was crazy how far Jim would go to keep him happy, and Corey sometimes still struggled with trying to accept it and the fact that someone loved him so unconditionally. He knew in his bones that Jim would die for him any time without a second thought – and he felt the same way about this very fucking exciting and complex man…

“Were you a good boy? Because Santa is getting a bit impatient…”

Chuckling Corey nodded and twisted his hand on Jim’s tip under the boxers, smearing some pre-cum along the growing long meat. “Oh yeah, I was. Fed a lot of hungry mouths today too and I didn’t even yell at anyone in the kitchen. And I also brought food home that would last for a few days since I don’t have a shift for three days in a row. So was I good enough, Mr. Claus?”

Jim couldn’t stop himself from giggling a bit, but it turned into a moan as Corey pulled his hard shaft out from under his boxers. Jim’s breathing got heavier in an instant as hazel eyes met blue ones. “Yes. Good boys deserve some presents and to fuck Santa good too, if they want. Do you?” he raised a brow questioningly at his partner.

“Hell yeah. I’ve got myself a very fucking sexy Santa… and I haven’t even had to lure him in with milk and cookies!”

“You’ve got lucky, it seems,” Jim giggled. “Must be your boyish charm.”

“Couldn’t agree more!”

“In that case, take off these damn boxers. Santa has another surprise for you…”

“Oh goodie!” Corey smirked then letting Jim’s long shaft rest against his small round tummy, Corey dragged the Christmas boxers off on the miles long legs he loved so damn much and got rid of his own remaining clothes as well.

Jim waited until Corey was about to climb up on him, but stopped the smaller man with a foot in the middle of the tattooed chest. To the questioning look that followed, he reached under his pillow just to toss a bottle of lube at his lover, which he caught with ease. Then Jim let his long legs fall wide open and grabbing his thighs he pulled them up to expose his stretched hole and the end of a butt plug nestled nicely into Jim. The handle ended in a red ruby-like stone, glistening in the soft lights of their bedroom. “Merry Christmas, baby!” Jim moaned a bit hoarsely from the hungry and stunned look on Corey’s flushed face and he could’ve sworn that he saw his lover’s now hard cock jump in excitement.

“It’s a 100% merry one! Fuck, you look so hot… I wanna play with it until you can’t take it anymore…”

“Yes! Do it. I want that, please…” Jim moaned, squirming a bit already, making his asshole clamp harder around the toy in him.

That made Corey chuckle deep. “Hey, I haven’t even started and you’re already begging me?”

“Shut up. I’m horny and high. You have no idea how hard it was not to finish myself off with this thing in me and wait patiently for you to get home!” Jim nearly pouted, but when Cor’s fingers closed around the handle and he pressed the toy in a bit before pulling it completely out, the bearded man moaned low.

“So it seems I’m not the only one who was a good boy and deserves to be rewarded…” the redhead chuckled softly as he uncapped the lube and squirted a nice amount on the toy, just to rub it all around and into Jim’s hole. Crawling a bit closer he put his free hand on the back of a long thigh and with the other he pushed the toy back in. Slowly.

Too fucking slowly, if you asked Jim. He moaned feeling the plug fill him again. He was so ready for it. The last hour every time he moved, the toy pressed against his walls, making him want more but never giving him enough. He wanted Corey to give him what he was longing for and fucking finally he was there, playing with his ass so thoroughly and skilled now that Jim was starting to see stars, especially when the tip found his prostate and Cor made sure to press and rub against it repeatedly. And to add more to the torture (and pleasure) he leaned down to lick off the beads of pre-cum from the wide tip and suck it into his mouth, moaning approvingly from its salty taste.

Needless to say, Jim was out of this world from the pleasure he was feeling, his ass unwittingly moving to meet the thrusts.

“Hmm… you’re so fuckin’ hot, Santa…” Corey purred, twisting the plug inside then he licked along a vein on the other man’s cock before sucking it in as deep as he could go at once.

“FUCKIN’ HELL!” Jim shouted and his hips bucked up, unable to stop himself. Not that he wouldn’t enjoy the feeling and sounds of Corey choking on his hard meat.

Spitting and coughing, the flushed redhead chuckled a bit then cleaned off Jim’s shaft with his long tongue. “Are you ready yet, Jimmy?” he asked and rammed the plug back in.

“YES!” Jim cried out, wanting his lover to take him more than anything by then.

“Ask nicely…” Corey suckled on one of Jim’s balls teasingly.

“Please! Fuck… Baby, please… I need you so fucking much in me!” he started babbling, losing the rest of his mind too. His whole body was burning up with a scorching need to become one with Corey again.

And hearing and seeing Jim – a “big and scary” biker dude/criminal – like that was simply too much for the short man too. He pulled the plug out just to toss it aside, his other hand smearing his own pre-cum and the remains of the lube down on his slightly curved length, pressing the tip against the stretched hole of his lover.

“Come on! No more teasing… _Corey_ …” Jim practically whined, making the other man curse under his breath and push fully in with one long stroke, which resulted in both of them crying out loud. Finally their bodies became one.

From there it was frantic pushing, grabbing, biting, scratching and groaning, always asking for harder, faster, deeper and more. Thick beads of sweat were sliding down on goose fleshed, bloody skin, muscles were straining with effort to the point of cramping and trembling, the wet sounds of mating bodies and pleasure ringing out loud and clear in the small cabin hidden in the snow-covered forest.

“Y-yeah! Oh… god! Right there! Fuck! Don’t stop!” Jim dug his nails harder into the already scratched up skin of Corey’s back. He always knew how to find the best fucking angle to turn his fried brain into complete mush and to make him come untouched for long minutes over and over as Corey was milking his prostate dry with the seemingly never-ending wild thrusts of his.

Said sweaty man was now huffing like a dying animal, Jim’s ass squeezing the life out of him to the point that he couldn’t hold himself back anymore from filling up his lover with his load. It was damn time too.

“This was so much better than putting a red bow around your dick,” Corey panted once he managed to do anything else besides gasping for air.

“Well… I thought about that too, but didn’t want to overdo it,” Jim chuckled a bit hoarsely, his brain not much clearer than before.

Corey just rolled his eyes with his usual lopsided smirk when it came to Jim and his clever jokes. Then it was time for some cleaning up and kisses while snuggling under the blankets. Just like he originally wanted. The sex and the cookies were a nice bonus and he didn’t even mind that he was much more tired than when he got home. He was satisfied and in love. He couldn’t ask for more, in his opinion.

Jim’s long arms tightened a bit around him as if he felt what Corey was thinking. “Best Christmas ever, if you ask me,” Jim murmured already half-asleep in their cozy little home. Far from everything and everyone, the love of his life nuzzling to his chest, nearly purring.

“The fucking best, man.”

**THE END** _  
_

_Useless-girl  
09/12/2016_

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing very happy holidays to our readers! <3


End file.
